In related art, there is proposed a driving torque control device for a hybrid vehicle configured to achieve a driver request driving force by compensating for a transient output power fluctuation of the engine with a motor torque (refer to JP2001-268714A). In this control device, a target driving torque is computed based on an accelerator pedaling amount and a vehicle speed, and a torque to be generated by the motor is computed based on a battery charge state, so that the engine is controlled by using the target driving torque and a torque value for obtaining the torque to be generated as a target engine torque. In addition, the motor is controlled by using a difference between the target driving torque and the engine torque estimation value as a target motor torque. As a result, steadily, it is possible to achieve a desired power generation amount to satisfy a battery charge state. In addition, transiently, it is possible to achieve a driver request driving force to perform rapid acceleration/deceleration.